Kim of The Kong
by Tomboy22
Summary: How I think the last scene of Kim of The Kong should of went.


**Hey guys. This is my first Kickin' It story so I hope you like it. Its based off of Kim of the kong, the last scene with Jack and Kim.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Halley and Dr. Simon. If I did, then Kim and Jack would have been together a long time ago.**

**Jacks P.o.v**

"Ok Jack, Now that were going to spar for real, Let's see what you got". Kim told me as we were both standing in the dojo.

"Alright, but I really don't wanna to hurt you ok"? I told her softly. If she got hurt, who knows what I would do.

"Why? I'm ok with hurting you". She said with a smirk on her face and I rolled my eyes. We both got into our positions from the other side of the room. We then ran at eachother with the same attack, midair, and her foot hit my side and my foot hit her side. We both landed on the floor. I made sure that I landed on my side so I wouldn't break anything. I looked up to see Kim moaning because she didn't do the same thing I did. I ran toward her.

"KIM! Are you ok"? I asked her and she had her eyes shut tight. I looked at her leg and it was shaped in a weird angle.

"Kim, I have to take you to the hospital. I think your leg is broken". I told her and she looked at me sadly. I knew this was a bad idea. Now she's hurt and its all my fault.

"C-Can you c-carry me? I don't t-think I can w-walk". She told me and I nodded. I picked her up bridal style and rushed off to the hospital. I then sat her on one of the chairs in the waiting room and went to the front desk to tell the person what happened. He said that a doctor should come soon enough and take a look at her leg.

"Kim Crawford"? Someone said a I helped Kim follow the nurse to the room. I layed her on the bed and we waited for the doctor to come in. His name was Dr. Simon and he took a X~Ray of her leg and went to go get the results.

"Ok Kim, I got the X-Ray of your leg and it is indeed broken. Your going to have to be in a cast for three weeks and your going to be out of Karate for four weeks". The doctor said and Kim had a very sad look on her face. _This is all my fault. _I thought sadly.

"Ok, were going to put a cast on your leg, what color would you like"? He asked Kim.

"Pink please". Kim said sadly and my heart broke at how sad her voice was.

"Ok, I will be right back". He said and left to go get the cast.

"Kim, I am so sorry, you broke your leg and its all my fault". I said to her, sadly and she looked at me with a pained expression.

"Jack, I probably deserved it. I was so insisted to try and beat you this whole time, and you were trying to tell me that I could get hurt and you were right. I should of listened to you. So I'm sorry". Kim said and I was shocked.

"Kim, You didn't deserve to get hurt. but I promise I will try and take care of you ok. It is all my fault that you were hurt after all and if I never kicked you then-" She hugged me.

"Jack its not your fault ok. It was an accident, Accidents happen. Ok, so don't beat yourself over this". Kim said and hugged me tighter. I hugged her back and then we let go.

"Ok, I promise. But over the next few weeks, If you need anything, you ask me ok"? I told her and she nodded. Then the door slammed open.

"Sorry about slamming the door. We have to fix that but anyway, Kim were going to put on this cast and give you crutches and painkillers. Take them twice a day to relieve your pain". Dr. Simon said and Kim nodded. He then put on her cast and had Kim practice with her crutches and then she was ready to leave.

"Kim can I take you home"? I asked her and she nodded. I helped her outside and we were on her way to her house when she stopped.

"Aw man I forgot, My mom and dad went on another honeymoon trip and won't be back till next week". Kim said disappointed that no one will be home to take care of her.

"Well, how about you stay at my house"? I asked her and she looked shocked.

"I couldn't do that Jack. I can just stay home by myself". Kim said.

"No, your staying at my house. Plus its just my little sister Halley and my Mom home so no trouble. Also I can keep an eye on you this way as well". I told her and we went the other way to my house. My little sister Halley won't brother us anyway. She's the sweetest little sister ever. She's only 4, but she could please anyone. We finally made it to my home and I helped Kim up the front steps. I then opened the door and was attacked with a hug by my kid sister.

"Hi Jackie". She said with a smile and then noticed Kim next to me.

"Who is she"? Halley asked and put her head to the side, confused.

"Halley this is Kim, Kim this is my little sister Halley". I said to her and she smiled.

"Hi Kim, Do you want to play"? Halley asked and Kim smiled back at her.

"I would love to Halley but, I broke my leg and I don't think I could play". Kim said nicely to Halley and she noticed the bright pink cast on her leg.

"Oh, I'm Rwelly Sowwy bout your leg Kim". Halley said and gave Kim a hug. See she's adorable. **(Remember she's four)**

"Aww its ok Halley". Kim said as she hugged her back.

"Halley can you go get Mom, I'm gonna tell her Kim's staying for a while". I said to her and she nodded.

"Ok, Jackie". Halley said and ran toward The kitchen. I helped Kim over to the couch.

"Your sister is so adorable Jackie". Kim said, teasing with my name.

"Yeah well she thinks I'm like her idol and she's only four, but I think shes adorable too. She likes to please everyone and I mean everyone, which is sometimes bad because she even wants to please people that don't like her, which gets her hurt and me mad". I told her a little angry. I hate when Halley tries to please everyone. I mean I know she means well but some people aren't that nice in the world.

"Oh I'm sorry Jack". Kim said and I nodded. She knew where I was coming from. Her little sister, Morgan tried to please this homeless man on the street, but he wasn't nice and shot her. She didn't make it. Then I heard my mom come in.

"Oh Kim, I heard what happened to your leg are you alright"? My mom asked. Yeah she worries over people a lot. That's who I get that from.

"I'm fine Ms. Anderson, it was an accident". Kim said with a smile. _Even when she has a broken leg she is still beautiful. _I thought and I knew then that I loved her. I know she probably doesn't feel the same way but I'm gonna take my chance.

"Ok, well we don't have an extra bedroom so you and Jack can share a bed right"? My mom asked and Kim's cheeks go red and I'm pretty sure my cheeks are red as well.

"Jackie's cheeks are red"! Halley shouted to everyone and that made my cheeks grow more red.

"Aww Jackie's blushing Halley". Kim said teasing to Halley.

"Haha were you just doing the same Kim"? I said smirking and her cheeks grew red again.

"Whatever Jackie" Kim said teasing and told me to help her up to my bedroom. Once I did that she was looking around in wonder.

"I love your room Jack". Kim said.

"Thanks, so its getting late, ready to go to sleep"? I asked her and she looked like she was going to say yes until she remembered something.

"I don't have any clothes to sleep in". Kim said and I went to my dresser to get something for her to wear. I found a old t-shirt and some old shorts.

"Here you go Kim. You can wear this tonight and I can run to your house tomorrow to get some more clothes for you ok"? I told her and she nodded. I showed her where the bathroom was and I helped her towards it. I then left her for a second to say goodnight to Halley and My Mom. I stopped by Halley room first.

"Halley"? I called out and I heard a muffled _under here _and I saw a lump under the covers.

"Well, I have no idea where my baby sister is. Is she over here? No, is she over here? No, she must under the covers"! I said and grabbed her and started tickling her. She started to giggle.

"J-Jackie, J-Jackie S-S-Stop" She said laughing and I stopped.

"Are you ready for bed Halley"? I asked and she nodded.

"Ok, Well I'm heading off to bed to. Night baby sis". I said and she kissed my cheek and gave me a hug.

"Night Jackie". Halley said as I tucked her in and kissed her forehead. I turned out the lights and walked out the door. I really do love my baby sister. I went to my mom's room next to say goodnight.

"Night mom". I said outside her door.

"Night Sweetheart". She said and I went back to my room to see how Kim's doing and when I came back she was holding a notebook which held all of my secrets in it and the notebook was on a page that said that I had a crush on her.

"Jack? Do you really have a crush on me"? Kim asked looking a little hopeful.

"No Kim. I don't". I told her and she looked disappointed.

"Oh, ok. Let's get ready for bed". She said with no emotion.

"Kim, I'm in love with you". I told her. Finally the truth out there.

"What? You aren't joking are you"? Kim said, shocked.

"No, I'm not joking. I'm not sure how long I've loved you, but I've known I've liked you since the day we met". I told her and she limped to me.

"Well, I love you too Jack". Kim said with a smile and started to lean in and I did too until our lips touched. I saw fireworks and colors and sparks. Then we pulled apart.

"That felt good". I said and she agreed.

"So, Kim will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend"? I asked her and she smiled.

"I would love too". She said and we kissed again and went to bed. Even though the day had some problems, it was still the best day of my life. So I fell asleep, happy for the first time in a while.

**A/N: So how was that? Remember this is my first story in Kickin it so It might seem like the characters are OOC. So review and tell me what you thought of the story. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


End file.
